


down's a keeper

by deimosun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: office au pwp? sort of.





	

neymar starts working for the company on a monday.

leo never fucking liked mondays.

he comes in wearing a ridiculous blazer and some shiny shoes and a tight white button up and even tighter black pants. he probably got fashion advised by dani from graphic design. that explains quite a lot.

and sure, the kid is cute. but leo knows how to keep himself in check. he’s not a teenager anymore. it won’t affect him. it’s not important.

-

neymar is a fucking menace. he’s all wide eyes expectations and willingness to help with anything, doing all the copies and going up to the second floor where masche and mathieu work to pick up folders and jesus the way his ass look when he bends down to pick up the paper clips he clumsily knocked out of leo’s desk is a bit too much for leo to deal with at eight am.

(neymar had gotten him a coffee and some croissants that morning and it was really sweet of him. leo was touched)

neymar gets along with gerard and gets along with suarez and even busquets, jesus. xavi actually  _tolerates_  him.

leo just accepts this as an effect of neymar’s ridiculous charming smile and deals. it’s fine.

-

it all  _would be_  fine, if neymar didn’t hit on him. constantly.

neymar blushes a lot when he’s around leo, smirks and shows his pointy teeth, sucks his bottom lip inside his mouth an bites down into it. leo stares and stares and neymar walks away, swinging his hips and beaming like he won something.

-

it all comes down to a boiling point at friday, some days later. 

leo has been inside his office for hours, trying to rush and get last minute touches done on the newest campaign ad and to have everything ready and set for the presentation on monday. he doesn’t even realize it’s late and that he’s working overtime, only sees it when neymar knocks on his door slightly and asks “everything alright, leo?”

he rubs at his eyes and looks at the time. nine pm. saves the document, closing it before turning his laptop off and gets up, stretches himself because he had been sitting for far too long. he slackens his tie and looses it around his neck, opens his cuffs and rolls them up, until they reach his forearms. 

“yeah” he answers while looking up at neymar, who’s standing by the door frame and looks definitely a tad too warm. 

“nice” the boy says, and it sounds a bit strained.

“do you want something?” leo asks, and starts putting his stuff and laptop in his bag, checking over the table quickly with his eyes to see if he forgot something and nope, everything he needs is inside. 

“no, i-” neymar cuts himself off. he is quiet for a minute, and seems to be considering something. 

“what?” leo asks, and stops moving his stuff around, looks at neymar again.

neymar lets out an impatient noise and walks up to him, grabs him by the tie and pulls leo closer. kisses him full on the mouth, holding still for a few seconds before pulling away.

“i want you to fuck me.” he murmurs.

leo doesn’t ask why because he knows why (to be honest, everyone knows. bartra knows and he doesn’t even work in the same department as them). neymar has a crush the size of mars on leo. so.

he puts an arm around neymar’s waist and pulls him closer, kisses him but this time for real, opens his mouth and lets his tongue out, kisses neymar sweet and slow and he can feel it when the boy lets out a tiny moan. 

“do you want it here?” he asks, because fucking in a bed is always the best (most comfortable) choice.

“yes.” neymar says, his cheeks flushed and a hand still gripping leo’s tie. 

here it is, then.

he pushes some papers to the side with one hand and pushes neymar against the desk slightly until the boy gets the idea and hops into it, sitting and wrapping his legs around leo’s waist immediately. 

“come here.” he mumbles and leo goes. he kisses neymar like the boy wants him to, slow and careful at first but it gets heated real quick, neymar letting out some whimpers and gripping leo’s hair with one hand, messing it up.

leo leans back slightly and puts both hand on neymar’s shirt, pulling at it until neymar gets the idea and lifts his arms, making it easy to remove the piece of clothing. 

neymar grabs leo’s shirt and starts opening it quickly, maybe popping some buttons (probably popping a lot of buttons) and tugs the tie off and throws it on the floor, so he can get his hands against leo’s skin as soon as possible. when he opens it he kisses leo again, their chests touching and leo’s hand is firmly holding his waist, gripping tightly.

he hooks his fingers against leo’s belt loops and pulls it, says “i really want you to fuck me” and leo just lets out a groan and sucks a hickey into neymar’s neck.

“do you have stuff though?” neymar asks, as he pushes leo away from him. 

“of course i do. let me get it.” leo answers, and neymar lets out a noise that seems like “sure”.

he walks around his desk and opens the last drawer, gets a condom and a bottle of lube out and walks back so he’s in front of neymar again.

“do i want to know why you have those stashed there?” the boy asks, looking a bit doubtfully towards leo’s hand.

“you should be glad ihaveit.” leo snorts, and places the things besides neymar and gets his hands on neymar’s thighs, sliding them up and down, playing with the waistband of neymar’s jeans. 

“who said i’m not?” neymar fires back, and rubs one hand over leo’s crotch, against leo’s cock. 

leo doesn’t say anything, just pops the button on neymar’s pants and drags the zipper down, pats his thighs and neymar pushes his hips off the table so leo can pull his jeans and underwear off in one go.

he gets a hand around neymar and jerks him off a bit, kisses him again and tells “get on your back”.

neymar doesn’t say anything, he lays down on the desk and puts his hip forward untill his ass is off the table. 

“there’s something digging on my head, what the fuck.” he complains, and leo reaches over to bat the pen holder to the side, away from neymar.

“better?” leo asks and neymar smiles, bats his eyelashes and smiles, all toothy and white. good enough of an answer. 

leo opens his pants and takes his belt out, throws it on the floor. his black pants and boxers are mid thigh when neymar says “stop, leave them on” while blushing full force and not looking leo straight in the eye. leo stares at him.

“well, if that’s what you  _really_  want.”

“shut up” neymar mumbles, and leo smirks. 

he opens the lube and pours some of it over his fingers, warming it up before getting his fingers inside neymar because it’s the nice thing to do. he fingers neymar quickly and it doesn’t take long before neymar is moaning and digging his toes on leo’s side and saying “come on, hurry up”.

leo grabs the condom and opens it, rolls down on his cock and puts some more lube into it. better safe than sorry.  
he shuffles closer and holds neymar’s legs open, puts one of them over his shoulder and guides his cock in, putting some pressure until the head pops and he can slide in, get his hips flushed against neymar’s ass. 

“are you alright?” he asks just to be sure and neymar nods and hits his neck with his feet and tells him to start moving.

leo started slow and he pretended to keep it like that for some time, really, but neymar made such sweet sounds and bit his lip, trying to hold his moans in, to keep himself quiet even though it was late and the office was empt, he couldn’t help himself when he started to move faster. 

he snaps his hips forward and it slaps against neymar’s skin, the desk shaking slightly and making a creaking sound, the objects over it moving a bit.

“ah, ah leo just uh,” neymar babbles on, his neck and chest pink and his dick hard against his belly, the hand that is not gripping his hair own jerking it off quickly, matching leo’s thrusts. 

“yeah?” leo asks, and it’s not exactly a question. he keeps fucking neymar, and can feel when the man gets close because his toes curl near leo’s neck and his breath stutters, his thigh muscles tremble and then he’s coming all over himself.

leo is slowing down, ready to pull out and finish off by hand when neymar says “no, keep going yeah just finish inside” and he doesn’t know what to say to this because. well.

so he just does what neymar told him to do, keeps fucking him.

neymar just takes it, his muscles lax and body all soft and pliant. it doesn’t take long for leo to come, and he empties himself inside the condom. after some seconds to catch his breath, he pulls out and takes it off, tying it in a knot and throws it on the trash near his desk. 

leo takes some steps back and tucks himself in, pulls his pants up, zips them and neymar does the same, climbs off the desk slowly and starts gathering his clothes that are strewn all over the place.

“what do you want to do now?” leo asks, while he buttons his shirt up and doesn’t comment about the several missing buttons on it.

“well, you’re taking me home, right?” neymar asks, and looks up at him in the middle of putting his shirt over his head.

leo laughs, and picks his tie off the floor, rolls it and tucks it inside his pocket.

“yes i am.”


End file.
